RM-031 Valvrave III Hikaminari
The RM-031 Valvrave III Hikaminari is one of the Valvrave units discovered in JIOR Module 77. It is piloted by Raizo Yamada. Its official name is and is later nicknamed Nobu Lightning by Raizo. Valvrave III is a specialized unit equipped with the impressive giant arm equipment. It is equipped with the Mirror RAVE engine that duplicates the functions of Valvrave I. Although it is superior in long-range combat, its extreme attack characteristics lack a determining factor in medium-range combat. Armaments ;*Armstronger Cannon :The main weapons of the Valvrave III, these cannons are capable of long-distance bombardment by utilizing the energy amplification of the Mirror RAVE engine. In addition, they can divide into eight arm units that are capable of crushing an Ideal-class. The Armstonger Cannons have a charging process that involves "activating" VLC Polymer, although little is currently known about this process. :Valvrave I was seen equipping this along with the Chain Saucer on it's right arm when fighting the unfinished Valvrave II. This means that the weaponry of the Valvraves can be equipped to one another. ;*Chain Saucer :A pair of sub-weapons mounted over the shoulders, these cannons emit RAVE energy. They can fire disk-shaped Hard Afterglow projectiles. :Valvrave I was seen equipping this along with the Armstronger Cannon on it's right arm when fighting the unfinished Valvrave II. This means that the weaponry of the Valvraves can be equipped to one another. Dai Arms Dai Arms are a general term for the weapons used by the Armstronger Cannon arm units. They are stored in containers in the back section. All except Dai Beta have Clear Fossil blades and spikes. ;*Dai Alpha - A cutting weapon, resembling a hooked dagger. ;*Dai Beta - A shooting armament composed of three long fins arrayed triangularly. ;*Dai Delta - A throwing weapon similar to Valvrave I's Meteor Plate, each end of the Dai Delta consists of two jagged side blades and a small center spike. ;*Dai Gamma - A defensive weapon with both ends having four side blades around a small spike. Valvrave V ;*IMP :The IMP (Impregnable) is a large semi-transparent shield composed of Clear Fossil, a material that boasts overwhelming defense than most armor material. It maintains its defensive properties by coating the armor surface in special energy generated from the Mirror RAVE Engine. Furthermore, the rate of overheating is significantly reduced compared to other Valvrave units. :In the manga, it is shown that it can be covered in solidified Hard Afterglow, in the form of jagged crystals, to allow it to reflect attacks, even missiles; Kyuma calls this Impregnable Mode. :Valvrave III gains one of Valvrave V's IMP Shields during the escape from the ARUS massacre of Module 77. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armament. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored and folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are a part of its standard armaments. Special Features VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * [[Hard Afterglow|'Hard Afterglow']] ;*Mirror RAVE Engine ;*VLC Polymer ;*Senses Nerves History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave III and the other remaining Valvraves. It is destroyed by Q-vier's Kirschbaum with its point-blank Löwenglitzen while protecting Valvrave VI to give Akira the time to hack into the satellite of New JIOR. It is confirmed to be rebuilt along with Valvrave V in chapter 7 of the Undertaker novel, but it is currently unknown who the new pilots of both units are. Trivia *It's name, Hikaminari, means "Fire Thunder". External Links *Valvrave III on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire